1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of measuring the specific activity of dehydrogenases in tissue and to an apparatus for carrying out the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chiefly in the field of biochemistry, it has heretofore been practiced to determine the enzyme activity of tissue. According to this measuring method, the entire tissue is triturated and an object component is extracted by centrifugal separation or the like, whereafter enzyme activity is measured by colorimeteric method. However, in such biochemical measurement, the tissue is triturated and it is therefore impossible to know the localization of enzyme in the tissue and moreover, it is not possible to completely separate the object component alone and thus, such measurement has been inferior in accuracy. On the other hand, the field of enzyme tissue chemistry has developed which is aimed at knowing in what region of the tissue how much object component is contained. In this field, a method is adopted which comprises causing the enzyme of tissue cells to act on enzyme substrate under predetermined conditions, decomposing the substrate by the action of the enzyme, capturing the decomposition product as a reacting substance at the part of action, and visualizing it by a reagent. In such measuring method, however, the judgment that the enzyme activity is strong or weak has been visually empirically made by the measurer and therefore, the result of the measurement has been very subjective and this has led to a disadvantage that the determination is impossible. That is, the measuring methods in the fields of biochemistry and enzyme tissue chemistry have their own merits and demerits in measuring the enzyme activity in tissue and in these methods, it has been difficult to determine the enzyme activity and at the same time, know the localization of enzyme in tissue.